


Passing

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It will be simpler if they believe him alive.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8655920) Any, any, "Aren't you dead?"
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

As the celebrations ebb away, the details of the Final Summoning start to emerge; people begin to frown when they recognise him, and mutter, in a way they think is discreet, “I thought _both_ guardians were killed in the fight against Sin.”  
  
“You thought wrong,” he lies, scanning their guilty faces in the hope that none of them will catch the scent of pyreflies; that none will realise he hasn’t been to pay homage to Braska at the Farplane. They’ll have him Sent if they know, and he has to see that the boy is safe, as soon as he can stomach the thought of actually seeking out that wretched creature.


End file.
